Secrets
by Lizzy2
Summary: Michael and the other Aliens return after 7 years (i know its been done) but what happens when he find out Marias..who he thought dead is alive also? Takes place after "Murder at the crashdown"


Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
9/23/01 1:53:20 PM Eastern Daylight Time

From:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]

To:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own..don't sue.  
  
"Im Married."  
The Words stung.  
She was married?  
I remember.  
10 years ago.  
After we found Alex, and Tess was murdered.  
Maria and I continued our relashinship.  
Intil the day Kavar returned.  
I couldn't let her bed hurt.  
Max,Isabel,nor I.  
So we faked out own deaths.  
We set my aprtment on fire and took off.  
We were persumed dead.  
I remember the starry night,Maria on her knees crying.  
The moon shining off her hair, Liz holding her trying to stay strong herself.  
Liz had to keep Maria from running into the building.  
That was my last memory.  
Her crying over my supposed death.  
I wanted to run to her,but Max and Isabel dragged me away.  
A few years later their was a news paper article.  
Maria had died.  
In a car wreck with her bestfriend Liz Parker.  
A truck hit them, it wasn't their fault.  
I wanted to kill myself right their.  
Maria, and Liz were dead.  
I couldn't believe it.  
This wasn't suppose to happen.  
I was suppose to return and marry Maria.  
Now she was dead.  
We returned 4 years later.  
I walked down the street.  
When I saw her.  
Was I dead?  
She walked up to me slowly.  
Touching my face.  
She still beautiful, her hair long.  
Still a face of youth.  
Looking at me confused.  
Angry.  
No dout.  
I remember the last time she touched my face.  
we had made love the nighr before my supposed death,  
"I thought you were dead." I whispered.  
"I thought you were too."  
She invited me to her house.  
Not her mothers, but a small white ranch.  
It was decorated very..well Maria like.  
We sat at her kitchen table.  
I told her my story.  
She told me hers.  
The Jetta had died so they got out of the car to call a tow truck on Maria's cell.  
She walked away from the car, ware Liz stood nearby watching it.  
Out of no ware a truck hit the car.  
Liz fell backwards onto the grass.  
Maria ran over to Liz and helped her up.  
Unfortunatly,that's when the Jetta exploded and sent them sailing down into the woods.  
Liz had lost her vision from the blow and Maria hurt her leg.  
The officers couldn't find them and pernounced them dead figuring they were in the car.  
Intil of course a few days later they found Maria's cell phone on the ground proving she wasn't in the car.  
They finally looked in the woods and found them.  
Liz was pernounced blind,and Maria's leg healed.  
So Maria became Liz's perminate caretaker.  
In this house she shared with Alex.  
I couldn't believe it.  
I stopped reading the paper after I heard she died.  
"It really hurt me Michael when you supposly died, I was on your way to your house when I found something out." Marie whispered.  
I sat up with curiosity.  
"I was pregnant."  
My eyes widened.  
Did she loose the baby in the fall?  
I asked the question.  
She announced the baby was 3 weeks old when it happened.  
"Does it know-" I was cut off.  
"Her name is Jessica."  
"Right,Does Jessica know about me?"  
"No Alex is the only father she knew, he took care of me and the baby acted as the father I needed and soon he really did become her father."  
I was confused.  
"What do you meen?"  
"Im Married."  
"To Alex?" I finally asked.  
She nodded.  
"For 5 years now."  
I sat back in my seat.  
"She's 5?"  
"6."  
Suddenly a huge bundle of energy, a mini Maria ran into the room.  
She made a cookie come to her.  
"No! Jessica I told you not to use your powers."  
Jessica frowned and crossed her arms.  
"Fine."  
I couldn't help smile.  
She stomped out of the room intil a huge giggle filled the room.  
I saw Alex walk in, with jessica over his shoulder.  
"How's my best girl?" he asked.  
She giggled widdly.  
"Nottin Daddy mommy got made for using my powers." jessica said.  
Alex entered the room and saw me.  
He put Jessica down.  
"Michael."  
Maria closed her eyes.  
"yes he's alive."  
Alex grabbed Michael and hugged him.  
"Does he know?" Alex asked.  
Maria's eyes widened.  
"Alex, shhh no he doesn't"  
"Know what?" I asked confused.  
Maria's eyes were filled with tears.  
"Liz is dieing."  
  
**  
  
**

   [1]: mailto:XvTheChosen0nevX



End file.
